Beast boy's Christmas Wish List
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: Christmas special! Have you ever wondered what Beast boy really want for Christmas?


**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: I don't, and never will, ever own the TEEN TITANS But it would be so cool if I did.**

**Okay before reading my story I want to say something and I know it's kind of hypocrite of me but some people aren't updating that much anymore let's encourage them by giving them reviews. Some people really write good stories and the longer they wait the harder it is to write. Please try to help me and thank you for reading my story.**

**Okay here's my story enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Beast boy's Christmas Wish List**

The Titans common room was an explosion of colors that contrasted with the moonlight and snow coming from the outside of the tower. A grand Christmas tree stood in the corner it couldn't have been a better tree; the trees green background made the red, white, blue and orange lights seem brighter. Christmas ornaments were upon the tree it seemed like a part of every Titans heart was there; A Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy plushie toy hanging from the tree, as were some other personal ornaments which were: a small book, a raven bird with four red eyes, a mini circus tent, a small toy bat-a-rang, a little football, a toy T-car, a crown, a silkie ornament, a doom patrol symbol, and a game controller and some average candy canes. The ceiling was covered in red, silver, yellow and green tinsel and snow flakes; the ground was covered in white, fluffy snow like cotton.

Everything was quite not a creature was stirring (I couldn't hold it sorry! :) )

A green changeling stood outside the common room holding a pencil, paper, and a flashlight. Beast boy sighed Christmas was his favorite holiday everyone in the world spreading Christmas joy by being kind, unselfish, thoughtful and caring. He entered the common room walked towards the tree and sat down in front of it turn on the flashlight. He smiled remembering what happened earlier that day. This time of year was peaceful even the villains stopped doing crimes for the month. All of the Titans: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast boy were in the common room sometimes watching Christmas specials together. During the afternoon Robin and Starfire were sitting next to each other watching TV and occasionally sneaking glimpses at each other then looked away blushing. Cyborg was in the kitchen making a holiday dinner (even some holiday tofu dinner for Beast boy). Raven was sitting in the table drinking hot cocoa and helping Beast boy wrap up some presents.

"Hey everyone" Robin hollered, "you won't believe it but they made a Christmas special about us. It's called 'The Titans Who Saved Christmas'."

"No way. Dude! That's awesome" Beast boy exclaimed running towards the couch.

"I got to see this" Cyborg answered leaving the kitchen after turning the off the stove.

"I'll be right there" Raven announced she flew all the way to the couch,

The TV had a red background and white letters flashed in the screen "The Titans Who Saved Christmas" for an hour and a half all of them sat and watched the show with an awed expression. They had their Secret Santa draw that day each of them already had perfect present for each other. Robin got Beast boy, Beast boy got Cyborg, who got Raven, and she had Starfire, who of course got Robin; All the Titans went to the mall that day.

Beast boy shook his head and returned to the present 'where was I' he thought 'Oh yeah my Christmas list'.

Beast boy spent an hour writing and re-writing his letter to Santa Claus. As soon as he was done he got up turn off the flashlight and walk to the counter put the letter in an envelope, sealed it, wrote the address and headed to the towers main exit; he flew all the way to the city as a hawk with the letters in his talon to the nearest mail box.

"I hope he get's it" he said and morphed into a falcon again and flew to the tower with a smile on his face.

Beast boy looked outside one more time and headed towards his room.

-------------North Pole---------One Week later------------

Snow was everywhere on the floor, falling from the sky and trees from the eye can see. Nothing could be seen if a person was standing there they would probably think it was a frozen waste land. But in real life it was full of life.

A short man dressed in green with pointy ears stood in front of the work shop reading a letter.

"Hey big guy read this" the elf shouted the door creaked open and a big guy dressed in red stepped outside.

"What is it Pat?" The booming voice said "It better be good" he said as the elf gave him the card,

They both leaned in and started reading:

_ Dear Santa,_

_Hey Santa! You probably get millions and millions of letters each day this month _

_I don't really want anything big this year Santa _

_I just want my friends to be happy. _

_I want Robin to get the courage to ask Starfire out once and for all _

_Cyborg to get new Fake leather seats and to have Bee and him celebrating together _

_And Raven…I want her to be happy! To have control over emotions _

_And for me I just want one of Ravens smile _

_All my friends happy is all the presents I want. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read my letter. _

_Love, Garfield (aka Beast boy) Logan_

_(P.S: And if you have an extra Game Station that you Dear Santa,_

**Happy Holidays!!!**

* * *

**Hope you like this story!!! Hope it wasn't too short!**

**Thanks for reading my Story! **

**Please leave reviews!**

**Quick poll:**

**Do you like my new avatar better than the other one I had?**

**A. Yes**

**B. No**

**C. I liked them both**

**D. Awesome Avatar**

**E. Hate your Avatar**

**(If you review please try to answer this poll, and be honest but not brutal Thanks!)**

**Good news if you like good stories:**

**Recommended stories:**

**-Collateral Damage by: Novos Ordo Seclorum**

**-One of their own: Innocent by: Fishing4karma**

**-Spirits and Souls by** **Maria Rianki**

-**Departure by Maria Rianki**

-**Mechanics by Jack Mirembe**

**See you next time!**

**Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
